


TRAP

by Kazeiris



Category: MO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, mo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeiris/pseuds/Kazeiris





	TRAP

池本拓真走进办公室的时候，松本润刚刚开完了一场电话会议，正皱着眉头揉自己的太阳穴。  
连续工作了两天了，中间就只睡了五个小时，松本润大概体力都开始透支了。  
池本在心里叹了口气，端着咖啡走过去，仿佛怕打扰了松本润似的，把放杯子的动作放到最轻。  
“少爷，休息一下吧。”  
松本润放下了手，小声道了谢，把咖啡杯端起来喝了一口。  
“接下来是不是该处理上次那个神奈川工厂订单的事了？”他放下杯子，抬头看向池本。  
“刚刚我已经打电话去确认过了，对方说负责对接的负责人已经下班了，而且接下来两天正好是休假期间，所以要处理也要等到两天之后。”  
“什么？负责人，”松本润挑起眉毛，“你刚刚说，对方去休假了，而且，还是两天？这种时候休假，亏他做得出来啊。”  
知道松本润是什么事情都希望提前做好而且要做到最完美的人，池本对他的反应毫不惊讶，劝道：“不要紧的少爷，就等两天我们这边也不会耽误什么的。距离订单交付还有三个月，时间上是足够的。”  
有的时候，他真的心疼这个他从小看着长大的孩子——松本老爷子几乎把所有的希望都放在了松本润的身上，从小对他的要求最是严格，一直以来都是按照继承人的最高标准来培养他的。而松本润自己呢，从小就被灌输了要成为松本财团的继承人这样的观念，这些年对自己的要求也是越来越苛刻了。  
“对了，刚刚江口小姐打电话过来，说是想问问您有没有时间，如果有的话给她回个电话。”  
松本润叹了口气。  
池本低下了头。  
“抱歉，请原谅我自作主张，我已经替您回绝了她。”  
松本润沉默了一秒，小声说了句“谢谢”。  
江口为什么打电话过来，他已经大概猜到了。江口财团的创始人和松本老爷子的关系还算不错，当年两个老人开玩笑的时候曾经说过要两家联姻的玩笑话，不过对松本老爷子来说，这话也许就是随口一说而已，倒也没有真的到认真对待的地步。之所以这么说，一则是因为以松本财团的实力根本不需要通过联姻这种手段来巩固自己的势力，用老爷子自己的话来说，松本润完全可以选择自己喜欢的对象结婚。只要对方人品好，甚至不用考虑对方的经济实力；二来，江口家这一辈的女儿江口典子从高中开始就出国了，直到一年前读完硕士才从英国回来，和松本润也确实没有什么从小培养的感情。  
总之，虽然江口典子说过她真的非常喜欢松本润对他是一见钟情，但是对松本润而言，他只是把她当做妹妹而已，没有任何超过这个身份以上的感情。  
正是因为松本润自己很清楚这一点，所以一个星期以前他就很认真地跟对方摊牌了。可是现在看来，似乎江口也不是会随便放弃的人。  
其实松本润不是不知道对方为什么坚持要选择他，原因当然不可能只是因为他这张脸，更多的恐怕是为了“松本太太”这个身份来的。不过对松本润而言，没有感情就是没有感情，没有感情就不能在一起。

“少爷，您看您是回老宅还是……？”池本的话及时打断了松本润的思绪。  
松本润伸了个懒腰。  
“不，回公寓吧。”

离下班还有两个小时，一向克己的松本润难得地选择了早退。他和池本两个人坐着专用电梯从顶层下来，池本先去开车。松本润坐在一边的小沙发上悠闲地等着，盘算着回到小公寓一定要先眯一会儿再说。  
但是事情总有意外的。  
“松本先生。”  
松本润抬起头，看见一个陌生男人站在了自己面前。他大概二十出头的样子，姿势很是恭敬，一看就是受过专业训练的。  
“你是？”  
“非常抱歉，我是受我家先生的吩咐，来给松本先生送请帖的。”  
松本润满脸疑惑，但还是下意识地伸手接住了对方递过来的请帖。  
这张请帖用的纸很是讲究，有着漂亮的暗纹，松本润接过来的时候似乎还闻到了上面附着的香味，清清淡淡的完全让人讨厌不起来。  
翻开请帖，松本润看到上面最后的落款“大野智”三个字的时候，直接愣住了。他本来还以为是哪个爷爷的生意伙伴给的，没想到居然是直到现在只见过两三次面的大野智。  
话说，大野智真的还记得他吗？别是准备宴请众人的时候顺手给他发了一张请帖吧？  
话是这么说，但仅凭两面之缘松本润也大概知道以对方的身份是完全不需要在意这种商业往来的，自然也就不可能是“顺手”给他发请帖了——可事情奇怪就奇怪在这里，他和大野智就见过这么两次，其中一次他还抢了对方想要的东西，可大野智完全以德报怨，在松本老爷子的八十大寿上还给老爷子送上了自己的书法作品当做贺礼。而现在，到底为什么大野智会给他发这个请帖呢？  
想想自己现在的状态，松本润觉得无论大野智是怎么想的，自己这么精神不振地去都太失礼了。所以，他的第一反应就是拒绝。  
“抱歉，今天我大概没办法赴约了，还请你代为转达给大野老师，就说我感到非常抱歉，改日一定登门好好道歉。”

 

他明明是想拒绝的，而且拒绝的话都已经说出口了，但是为什么没有拒绝成功？  
站在大野家的大门口，松本润一时之间不知道自己该摆出怎样的表情来比较好。  
松本家的小少爷在生意场上一向八面玲珑善于交际，但大概是因为大野智和他以前接触的那些人都不一样的缘故，松本润真的不太擅长应付他。  
但来都来了，他不可能在这种时候回去。嗯，就当做是来感谢上次他给爷爷送贺礼，以及给自己送礼物吧，虽然他到现在也没想明白对方给自己送蝴蝶兰的花瓣是什么意思。

这是松本润第一次踏进大野家。  
大野智的家里完全是典型的日式庭院风格，简洁中不失雅致，自然宁静又充满了禅意，倒是和大野智给人的感觉有些相似，安安静静的却内藏玄机。池本被请到单独的房间喝茶去了，松本润独自跟在管家的后面，沿着曲曲折折的小路，走进了院落深处的一处和室中。  
“就是这里了，松本先生请。”  
管家非常礼貌地把他引进了房间里坐下，然后退出了门。  
“还请松本先生稍候片刻，我家先生马上就来。”  
门被关上了，松本润一个人坐在圆窗前。因为四周寂静，所以院中添水有节奏地敲打在石板上的声音显得异常清晰。  
松本润本身有些浮躁的内心奇异地平静下来。他忍不住想，大野智的生活，应该是过得像诗画一样美好吧。

木门是突然被打开的，然后大野智就这么走了进来，脚步轻得听不见什么声响。等松本润发现的时候，他已经把手里的托盘放在小桌上了。  
松本润发现，大野智今天竟然是穿着和服和他见面的。那件和服看面料就知道价值不菲，做工很好，绣工繁复，大团大团的紫色和蓝色占据了大半件和服。但是，这么艳丽的颜色穿在大野智身上却丝毫不显得艳俗，反而衬得他从袖口中露出的一截手腕异常白皙。松本润忍不住盯着他和服下摆上的那尾游鱼看了好一会儿，这才想起来自己忘了问好。  
“松本君。”  
“啊，大野老师，久疏问候。”松本润不自觉地用上了敬语。  
大野智笑起来，声音温柔平和：“松本君不用这么叫我，直接叫我大野君就可以了。”  
大野智这种身份松本润当然不敢随便乱叫，不过本人都这么说了松本润也不能说什么。他点点头，从善如流地叫了声“大野君”。  
“今天突然让家仆把松本君请过来，希望没有吓到你。”  
不不不，就是吓到了——一般穿着这么贵重的和服见人就是最高礼仪了吧？倒显得一结束了工作直接就上门了的他很随意。  
“松本君，喝茶吗？”  
说着，大野智抬手给松本润倒了一杯茶递了过去。  
入口是有点苦的，但是之后的回甘却确实让人眼前一亮。松本润知道，这当真是好茶。  
“这茶很好，多谢大野君，”松本润真心实意地笑了。  
一片红叶就在这时飘飘悠悠地穿过窗子，轻轻落在了小桌上。

 

松本润醒来的时候发现自己正躺在榻榻米上。  
他坐起身来，仔细回忆了一下，发现自己的记忆居然只到对方给他喝了一杯茶为止，那之后发生了什么他就完全想不起来了。  
他正奇怪，大野智就推门进来了，身上还穿着之前见他的时候穿的那身和服。  
“啊……实在对不起大野君，我不知怎么睡着了……”  
大野智不甚在意地摇了摇头，走过去：“没关系，这茶本来就有安神助眠的作用。松本君是太累了吧，休息一下不是正好吗？”  
大野智可真是个体贴的人啊。松本润这么想着，忽然听见大野智接着说：“既然都这么晚了，要是松本君不嫌弃的话，不如就在我这里吃了晚饭再走吧？”  
松本润想了想，同意了。  
“那就，打扰了。”

 

晚饭的菜色很简单但做得很精致，意外地合松本润的胃口。大野智特意让佣人准备了些酒，于是最后就变成了两个人对酌。  
松本润一向很会选择聊天的话题，所以他们俩的谈话就从上次大野智送松本老爷子的那幅字开始。大野智大约是在书画方面真的很有兴趣，说起这些事情的时候双眸发亮，完全是一副神采飞扬的样子。松本润也不怎么插话，只是偶尔应和几句。  
松本润发现，大野智大概是酒量不太好，喝了大概一小瓶清酒就双颊发红，再喝就连眼角都红了。他有点想劝阻，但对方似乎兴致很高的样子，他又不好打断，只能陪着喝。  
话说，和没见过几次面的人喝酒喝成这样，真亏这位大野老师这么放心啊，要是坏人可怎么办？  
“上次那把刀的事情，真的对不起。”松本润也不知道是不是因为喝了酒的关系，话就直接这么说出口了。  
大野智摇了摇头，表示没关系。  
“大野君好像很喜欢那把刀的样子。”  
“唔……我等很久了啊，很久。”  
松本润听他这么说，心里突然产生了负罪感，总觉得他好像无意中抢了对方很重要的东西。  
“对不起啊，大野君。”他小声说。  
大野智垂着眼睛默默地盯着自己手里的酒杯，良久，终于说道：“我啊，最讨厌等待了。”  
松本润没太听懂对方的话，正想着是不是打断一下，就听对方继续说：  
“总感觉怎么等，都没有尽头。你知道吗？没有光，没有，真难熬啊。”  
松本润还是没听懂，但大野智内心的难过，他有点明白了。他站起身来，走到大野智身边坐下，抬手拍了拍他的肩膀以示安慰。对方身上有一股淡淡的香气，倒是和今天他接到的请帖上的很像。  
大野智忽然抬起头来，目光灼灼地看向他。  
“松本君觉得，我怎么样呢？”  
松本润愣了一下，竟觉得有些词穷。他低头想了想，最后也只说出了“很好”这么个词。  
其实他还想说大野智很神秘的，但最终还是忍住了。只是，他是真的觉得，大野智这人太神秘了，神秘得让他觉得有点……抓心挠肝。

“fufufu，”大野智似乎对这个答案还挺满意的，自顾自地笑起来，“那就是还不错。”

又是那双一笑起来就弯弯的，仿佛有魔力的眼睛。  
松本润觉得，大野智笑起来的时候眼尾一弯，仿佛直接钩在了他的心上。  
他忍不住又朝大野智凑近了一点。对方过了几秒才后知后觉地有了反应，不过也只是稍稍露出了点困惑的表情。  
“润君？”

大野智第一次叫了他的名字。  
不是“松本君”，而是“润”。  
这个黏黏糊糊的声音，真的，太不设防了。

他觉得，也许刚才就该给大野智提个醒的。  
以克己闻名的松本润，真的不是什么正人君子。

 

大野智的嘴唇和松本润想象中的一样柔软。大概是因为喝了酒的关系，大野智头脑转得很慢，好一会儿才反应过来发生了什么。不过，即便松本润都已经把他按在地板上亲了，大野智也完全没有反抗的意思，反而慢慢地伸出手来，环住了松本润的脖子。  
虽然光线有些暗，但松本润第一次如此近距离地看到了大野智的脖子漂亮的曲线。一吻结束以后，对方有些急促地吐了两口气，脖子不自觉地微微抬起。这反而方便了松本润，他小心翼翼地沿着大野智脖子的曲线往下，在锁骨的位置留下了两个暧昧的红痕。  
“唔……”似乎是有点难受了，大野智不安地扭动了一下身子。松本润右手解开了他腰上的角带，把手伸进了和服里，沿着对方的腰线往上抚摸。大野智的呼吸开始随着他的抚摸而变得急促起来，手无意识地抓紧又松开，像是想抓住点什么。  
大野智的体温有些高了，和服也因为松本润的抚摸而搞得乱七八糟。他无意识地自己抬手扯了扯衣服，这一扯，让和服变成了随意挂在身上的状态，看着比刚才还要糟糕。大概是酒精让大野智变得更加诚实了，他的身体开始往松本润身上蹭。松本润这时又低头吻住了他，算是暂时安抚住了他的情绪，他安静下来，没有再乱动了，只是手更紧地环住了松本润的腰。  
松本润和服里的手小心地往下探，终于握住了大野智所有欲望的根源，那里已经完全处于勃起的状态。大野智的嘴唇一动，瞬间就被松本润的舌头更深地侵入了。  
“智……”  
松本润第一次用手替别的男人缓解欲望，稍微花了点时间才找到方法。他抬起头来，一边撸动，一边观察着大野智的反应。大野智的脸颊上飞起一抹艳色，眼角已经彻底红了，眼底似乎氤氲着一汪水汽。他的嘴唇微微抖动着，好一会儿，终于小声叫了句：“润君……”  
声音几不可闻，但松本润却听见了。大野智的身体就这么在他的身下抖动着，瞬间射出的液体把两人的下身都弄湿了。  
大野智喘着气，把松本润抱得更紧。  
松本润酒喝了不少，可他知道这点酒于他而言完全没到喝醉的地步。只是，此刻他晕晕乎乎，仿佛真的醉了一般——又或者，这个大野智释放了的间隙他是完全清醒的，只是他自己不愿意清醒罢了。他当然知道自己这是趁人之危，而且还是在对一个才见过几次面的人伸手，但事情发展到这个地步，早已不是他能控制的了。  
他一只手抚摸着大野智胸前的位置，另一只手还在对方大腿根的位置徘徊。大野智的呼吸就在他的耳边，气息一下一下地拂过他的耳朵。  
“润君……润君，进来吧……”  
松本润迟疑了一下，伸出手指试探了一下大野智的后穴。里面很软，温度很高，正好包裹住他的手指。  
大野智哼了一声，松本润怕是自己弄痛了他，赶紧问：“我弄痛你了？”  
“不、不是——”大野智小幅度地摇了摇头，松本润借着体液的润滑放心地慢慢伸进去第二根手指。  
大野智微微咬着下唇，似乎在隐忍着什么，抬起右手挡住了自己的眼睛。他不住地喘息着，直到松本润伸进去第三根手指，终于忍不住放下手来，眼睛已经完全红了，里面闪烁着晶莹的泪光。  
“润君……润君……唔——”他的声音带上了明显的哭腔：“润君，求你了——求你，进、进来吧……啊——”  
大野智的话还没说完松本润已经进去了，对方最后的一个字明显变了调，到最后只剩下气音。松本润克制着自己的欲望放慢了进出的速度，生怕自己不小心真的弄伤了大野智。可大野智却变得着急起来，用小腿夹住松本润的腰，胡乱地喊着要松本润快动。到后来，松本润干脆发了狠，真的加快了速度。大野智的言语变得破碎，叫人听不清楚，只是他仍紧紧地抱住松本润，仿佛将要溺死的人抱住身边的最后一块浮木，抱住最后一点活下去的希望。  
残存的最后一点理智让松本润还记得在要射出的前一秒退出来，但此时两人的下身早已被体液搞得一片狼藉。好在浴室就在隔壁，松本润最后总算在不惊动旁人的基础上给已经睡过去大野智做了清理。

 

第二天早上大野智醒过来的时候，松本润还沉在睡梦之中。他盯着对方扇子一般的睫毛看了好一会儿，最终抱住了对方，并在松本润的肩窝处蹭了蹭。  
他流浪了这么久，只有这个温度，最让他心安。  
大野智轻轻把自己的额头贴在松本润的额头上。

假如松本家真的要和江口家联姻的话……  
他就只有破坏联姻了。

啊，有点期待。


End file.
